This Love Isn't For Me
by Byeolbit
Summary: Dia adalah yeoja impianku. Yeoja yang sangat aku cintai sejak dulu. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dengan dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih, membuatku ikut terseyum. Tentu saja saat ini dia sangat bahagia. Begitu pula denganku. OnKey/GS/DrabbleFic!


**This Love Isn't For Me**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya :) **

**Cast : Onew, Gwiboon (Key), Jonghyun**

**Warning: gaje, alur cepet, typo, genderswitch, dll.**

**Drabble fic!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Onew POV

Dia… dia adalah yeoja impianku. Yeoja yang sangat aku cintai sejak dulu. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dengan dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih, membuatku ikut terseyum. Tentu saja saat ini dia sangat bahagia. Begitu pula denganku.

.

*Flashback*

Saat ini aku dan yeoja manis bernama Gwiboon sedang ada di sebuah café yang bisa kami kunjungi. Kami memang sudah biasa berbincang-bincang di tempat ini.

Key adalah sahabatku. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Atau bisa kukatakan… bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Oppa, kau tau tunanganku Kim Jonghyun kan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu ceria.

Mengapa dia berkata seperti ini? Jujur saja, aku tidak suka ketika Gwiboon mengatakan sesuatu tentang tunangannya yang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu. Hatiku terasa sakit jika dia menyebutkan nama tunangannya itu.

"Ah, ne," jawabku singkat.

"Aku dan Jonghyun memang sudah lama berpacaran. Dan kau tau oppa?" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan," sambungnya lagi.

Aku sungguh terkejut mendengarnya. Mataku terbelalak. Mengetahui bahwa mereka berpacaran saja, hatiku terasa sakit. Dan sekarang ini, mereka akan menikah? Ya, aku tau. Memang cepat atau lambat, kata-kata ini akan terdengar di telingaku.

"Onew oppa? Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah ini kabar yang bagus?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Key mengguncangkan bahuku. Tapi menurutku, ini adalah kabar yang bagus untukmu dan Jonghyun, dan bukan kabar bagus untukku.

"N-ne, itu… kabar yang sangat bagus. A-aku sangat senang mendengarnya," jawabku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Yeoja dihadapanku tersenyum sekilas padaku lalu kemudian ia melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Omo! Aku baru menyadari kalau ini sudah sangat sore! Kajja, kita pulang oppa!"

"Kajja! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Gwiboon terus saja membicarakan tuangannya Jonghyun. Namun aku hanya menanggapinya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat sembari fokus memperhatikan jalan didepanku. Entahlah, aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Lalu oppa, aku akan memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang indah dengan manik-manik yang cantik. Sedangkan Jonghyun, dia akan memakai setelan jas putih yang keren. Wah, oppa… aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan!" ucapnya lagi.

Dan kembali aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat sulit ketika aku harus melepaskan orang yang aku cintai.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di depan rumah Gwiboon.

"Oppa, gomawo untuk hari ini. Kau tau oppa? Aku sangat takut jika kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi setelah aku menikah."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gwiboon memelukku dengan erat dan kembali berkata,"Gomawo oppa. Kau sudah menjagaku sampai saat ini."

Tak kusadari air mataku jatuh. Hatiku sangat sakit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang kau cintai harus bersanding dengan orang lain.

"Gwiboon-ah, aku…" aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Waeyo oppa?" Gwiboon menatapku heran.

"A-aniyo. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia bersama Jonghyun," kataku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Tentu saja aku akan bahagia oppa. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya oppa, annyeong." Gwiboon keluar dari mobilku. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Gwiboon, kau tidak tau perasaanku. Disaat kau tersenyum karena tunanganmu itu, hatiku terus terasa sakit. Wae? Wae? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku ini? Mengapa aku selalu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya? Hingga akhirnya aku harus merelakannya untuk orang lain.

*End Of Flashback*

.

Saat ini aku melihatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang begitu indah. Wajahnya sangat cantik bagaikan seorang putri. Dan kini ia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang telah memiliki hatinya.

Ialah Kim Jonghyun. Seorang namja tampan bersuara indah. Gwiboon sungguh beruntung mendapatkan namja yang sempurna.

Sedangkan aku… apa yang bisa kulakukan? Merelakannya adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Jika Gwiboon bahagia, akupun ikut bahagia. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku akan selalu mencintainya.

**~END~**

**Thank You for reading..  
**

**Review please? ^^  
**


End file.
